his beautiful curse
by thebattleangel
Summary: Always getting in trouble with the black orders three muskateers, life was never ever close to dull for Blaire. Although it couldn't keep her away from her past as she had desperately hoped it would when she found herself located by the black butterfly of the night. Will her needs out wiegh her wants? Will she allow lust to cloud her thoughts?


**The characters used in this story besides Blaire, belong to the master mind behind -man: Katsura Hoshino. Blaire is my own Original character. :) **

Chapter One

She groaned running her fingers through her long messy hair as she stared in disbelief at the three exorcists before her. Kanda stood fuming, ready to leap at Allen who back tracked slightly when he saw the glare in the sharp, hawk like eyes of his fellow exorcist. Lavi sat scratching his head trying to register what was going on amidst all the chaos.

"I'm going to torture you to death beansprout." Kanda's words filled the tension filled air, lacing it with a vicious venom as each word rolled off his tongue.

"I find torture reprehensible." Blaire spoke slowly, enunciating each word clearly for emphasis as she watched Kanda turn his bitter glare on her. He pointed mugen at her and a fierce spark, burning in his eyes as he walked toward her.

"What? Do you honestly lead yourself to believe that I'm afraid of you and your little knife? I do apollogize for been so blunt, however your pulling the wool over your own eyes." She sat poised in the middle of the mess they had made, yet it wasn't hard for the three men to sense her frustration.

Lavi looked over from Blaire to Kanda who stood dead still pointing mugen at the small woman, General Klaud Nine's apprentice. Allen had slightly regained his composure as he walked over to Blaire and offered her his hand, helping her up from the pile of fallen books and scattered papers.

She stood up dusting off her rather unique uniform. Each day however the young woman was impeccably dressed. She was a stunning beauty and rather engaging as she stood exuding a cool air of authority, which naturally threatened most men around her. She sighed then eyed the mess they had made skeptically, passing a scolding glance at Lavi.

"Its futile. This room was a mess, how do you intend to help find what originally couldn't be found in this room?" Her voice emphasised her frustration which was slowly growing.

"May I make a suggestion?" Allens luxurious voice filled the tension heavy room as he glanced over at Blaire. It was something he had found himself doing more and more lately when it came to the young woman.

She nodded, urging him to speak on. "We take a break and come back later. We'll only frustrate ourselves to our wits end if we try and seek out anything in this mess right now." She looked over at Lavi and Kanda, nodding in agreement as she turned and walked out the room. The knew the trio would be right on her heel.

Blaire was a pretty girl from a destitute, impecunious family. She like the others had the gift of the substance called innocence. She however figured out she had hers at the tender age of six. At the age of seven she was removed from her home and taken in by a wealthy family as a servant. She was a very intelligent, witty girl. Her eyes always sparked with anwers without uttering a word. She had the strangest crimson shade of hair earning her the nickname "little red riding hood" from Cross, and the biggest all seeing, bright green eyes.

Been the young servant of a weathly gentleman and his wife only brought trouble for Blaire. She found herself back on the street at the age of fourteen, practically left for dead. Her innocence the only thing keeping her alive. That was when she was found by General Nine. She became her apprentice aswell as been treated like her very own daughter. However most seemed adamant that Blaire was the fruit of Crosses loins due to her long, wavy crimson locks.

She had been thrown out been considered a threat by her masters wife. However it wasn't her master, it was their devilish son she worried about the most. He would constantly earn her lashings and treat her like a harlot. Beating her as he pleased. Her body bore the scars from him as painful reminders everytime she had laid eyes on her reflection. The memory of her last night in hell was one etched into her memory, it haunted her nightmares.

The weather wasn't much better than usual, been a stormy night as the clouds above the mansion bubbled and boiled, concealing nightmarish things from the sleepy town below. She had blown out the last candle in the hallway as she made her way to her own room the only light now being her small candle she held. She silently closed her door and started removing items of her clothing so she could take a shower and climb into bed.

She eyed the rather humiliatingly short french styled maid outfit she was forced to wear each day and sighed ruefully, wrapping her towel around her. Steam filled the room as warm water poured into the deep porcelain bath. She lay down letting the heat of the water sooth her. After she walked into her room and pulled on her knee length, lace night dress and a pretty tulle gown that flared out, swaying with each little movement. She made her way to the large kitchen as she did every night for a glass of warm milk.

The stone floors were like ice beneath her feet as she padded along the twisting passage. She glided down the steps and smiled reaching for a glass when a hand she knew all to well grabbed her wrist roughly, forcing her to the floor. She looked up panic striking her features when she looked up into the cold eyes of her masters son.

"Young master Adam, you should be in bed." She whispered, full of fear as she tried to crawl away, backing up against a cupboard door.

A rough hand wrapped around her jaw, lifting her up mercilessly and slammed her into the top of the counter. She cried out in agony only to have her cries muffled by his other hand as he roughly turned her around pushing her head against the counter. A violent shudder ran through her small frame as she struggled against the young man.

She heard him unbuckle his belt and felt him rip up her night dress, her panties pulled down so roughly, they cut into her hips. She felt her legs been kicked open as she struggled when he hit her head against the counter. In the dulling vision she felt a searing pain as the darkness slowly clouded her vision.

Two days later was when she was found by General Nine and taken into the black order. She started off been dark, quiet and withdrawn from the people around her, only opening up to the female general. And then came the day she went and got her revenge. She had left off alone to the old place she called hell. Pulling on the maids outfit they always made her wear. She had waited and planned her sweet revenge, knowing that at that time of the year Adam was alone on the estate.

She stood sweetly her long crimson hair swaying in the light spring breeze. The breeze tugging at her short dress. But this time instead of feeling humiliated. She felt like the devil herself when the butler opened the door.

"Good day miss Blaire, I see you have returned to work after your holiday." She stalked in past the butler like a cat stalking its prey.

"Is master Adam present on the estate I would like to thank him for the treat." She purred.

The butler nodded and led her to the study. She smiled and looked at him. "I'll take it from here, thank you." The butler nodded and scurried off in his own direction. Blaire pushed the door open closing it behind her, her green eyes never leaving Adams shocked figure as he sat staring at her. She walked towards him sexily swaying her hips. Seating herself infront of him on his desk. She ran a finger along his chin.

"Good day Master Adam. It has been a while." She purred seductively.

"I thought I left you for dead." He said shocked.

"Dead? Me? Why heavens no Master. I simply couldn't part without one last kiss." She taunted, her lips right by his ear, her cleavage right by his face.

She hovered her lips invitingly over his slipping down that she was on his lap. "Kiss me sweetly you fool." She purred

As his lips met hers she whispered. "Fall to darkness Shi no tenshi." And with that her small sword formed into a full length nodachi, effortlessly plunging through Adam. He stared down where her blade pierced him and looked up at her shaking uncontrollably. "You shall part with the sweetest kiss, the kiss of death." She purred again retracting her blade back as she watched blood pour from the hole in his chest.

With that she left. She could rest in peace knowing she had carried through her revenge.

She looked at the three men who stared at her awkwardly. "Blaire are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a bit." Allens silky voice wrapped around her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No worries I'm good, just thought about something that's all." She smiled sweetly then looked down at the table where they always sat. The three men knew her well enough to know what to order her on each day, well more or less. Before her waited a glass of orange juice and a plate of warm bacon, mozzarella and avo tramizini. She smiled warmly taking a bite.

She glanced up from her glass of juice to find Allen staring at her, a light blush dusted across his cheeks as he quickly looked down. She sighed wondering if they'd find what they were looking for in Kumois office since the original chaos was worsened by the three guys. Having a sword type innocence she often trained with Kanda. She looked at the decieving blade on her hip and chuckled.

Her innocence was one of the few wanted by the Earl. She wasn't a noah. But her innocence made her more powerful than them. She had a slightly dark secret however when it did come to the noah. Her innocence was called the angel of death or Shi no tenshi. Released with the words, fall to darkness. She was also well known for her kiss of death. She looked up at Allen as he laughed and smiled with Lavi. His cursed eye what caused him to be treated poorly. Yet Blaire thought he was such a sweet and adoring individual.

She felt her cheeks warm up slightly as she glanced up at him. His innocence fascinated her. Silently she got up deep in thought and walked off leaving the men sitting and enjoying themselves. She walked to her room and went to stand on her balcony. Even in the dull sunlight which filtered through the clouds her hair seemed to have a firey glow.

A knock on her door got her attention as she simply answered with. "Its open."

Allen slipped in and walked to stand beside her, "They got worried when you just left so I came to check on you. Lavi was called by old man Panda so he dragged Kanda along with him." Blaire smiled softly as looked out over the constant barren land before her.

Allens hand brushed against Blaire's causing both the exorcists to glance down and blush lightly. She looked up at him, then up at the sky. It was something she loved to do, somehow it was how she found the answers for which she searched. She enjoyed simply spending time with Allen even though other aspects of her past bugged her. She looked down, staring at her hands when a single black butterfly went past her. She froze on the spot catching her breath.

"Allen. I don't want to seem rude but I would like some alone time." She said softly, trying not to sound suspicious. He smiled and nodded. Walking to her door he stopped and turned to look at her one last time before he closed her door.

"That was a smart move my little black butterfly." Tyik purred as he snaked an arm round Blaires small waist.

She glared up at him bitterly and scoffed. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." He smirked.

"Time changes everything my butterfly. I thought you would have changed your mind my lovely." He spun her around to face him. She sighed trying to pry herself free from the mans arms.

"I am no Noah. Leave now Tyik." She growled when the man grinned giving her a lascivicous look.

"And what if I choose not to Blaire." He taunted kissing her ear gently. She shuddered mentally cursing the man before her. He knew her weakness and he thrived off it. "I saw you with that Walker boy. He seems smitten with you my butterfly. Seems he still doesn't realize."

She looked up at him. "He still hasn't realized what?"

"You want no affiliation with us. Continue seeing that boy and he will bring you right back into my arms." He purred ever so deeply. She sighed slightly confused.

Tyik kissed her neck, down to her shoulder sinking his teeth down on her soft spot. She moaned arching against the tall man who wrapped his arms round her and held her close. "I can still give you everything your heart desires Blaire. I know you crave it."

She glared at him but her body betrayed her. Groaning as he hostaged her lips hungrily. Pulling apart Tyik grinned down at her. "I shall see you soon my black butterfly." He whispered before vanishing.


End file.
